Stumbling
by NerdyLeafeon
Summary: "Hey Have you seen her?" "You mean the Girl who always Stumbles?" "Yeah. I heard, she can't go a day without tripping over her words at least 10 times." "Haha!" Stumbling. Oh how I hate that word. Skyler (Sky) was always stumbling. Over her two feet, and words. Being looked down upon was something quite annoying, but hey. When your a mystery, its all worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Welcome to Riversong Academy. It is one of the most highly respected schools, and its like the place where Rich kids who have too much time on their hands go. Melody Riversong is the founder of the school. She was very strict, and Melody was not afraid to be harsh towards bad students. If you break a rule, you get suspended for a couple days.

Skyler's POV

 _Ugh. Same stupid place again, huh?_ I thought as I walked through the dam halls. I tried to ignore the usual chatter and gossip that spread whenever I entered a room.

"Hey, is that Splat?" One boy asked.

"Yeah. I Heard, she can't go a day without stumbling." Another boy answered.

"I feel bad for her. Shouldn't we help her?"

"Nah. She stumbles over everything. Its quite funny to be honest. Besides, we need entertainment. She's so stupid, it's funny."

"Whatever you say, Man."

 _Gossip is like a fire. Easy to start, and feared. Except, Nobody is there with the water._

I sighed, and continued to trudge through the halls. I was determined not to-

SPLAT!

Stumble. I sighed. Already I have stumbled once. I haven't even made it to First Period! Anyways, my name is Skyler. Skyler Hill.

Let me re-start my Introduction.

Hi. My name is Skyler Hill. I prefer Sky though. You probably know me as "Splat". My Favorite color is Blue, and Black. I had one friend. She was super sweet, but then she turned into one of those stupid. popular girls Cliche. Stupid, Right? Besides that, I have one cat named Fluffy. I live alone, and I'd like to say that I do really well in school.

The lowest Grade I got was an A-. Not to bad, right?

My parents are gone. I woke up one morning, and when I went to the kitchen, all I had was a note. I still kept that note. It's attached to my locker.

Everyone picks on me. Cliche, right? Well, this was because I can't speak. I'm not Mute though. I just prefer not to speak. See, I have a bad habit. The Doctors told me that is was something inside of me that triggered this.

(A/N: I AM MAKING THIS QUOTE UP. I HIGHLY DOUBT THIS IS A REAL THING. IDK.)

 _~Flashback~_

"Well Ms Hill. It seems as if your voice has gotten worse." A doctor had told me. "Ever since your parents death-" I glared so sharply at the doctor, that he shut up. Instead, he tried again. "Ever since your parents disappearance, it seems as if your voice locked itself up, in a little vault. You will have trouble speaking for the rest of your life, Until somebody helps unlock that vault."

The news had hit me hard. I used to love to sing. I would perform for my parents, and they'd clap happily for me.

 _~Flashback ends~_

 _Stop it Skyler!_ I told myself. _If you start thinking about your parents, you cry. You don't want to cry infront of the school, do you?"_ Shaking my head quickly, I turned and scanned my surroundings. I was in my first Period Classroom, and one look at the clock told me I was 10 minutes early. Perfect.

~ Timeskip ~

I was aimlessly doodling in my notebook when the teacher FINALLY entered. I rolled my blue/brown eyes in bored. _Dam... Riversong Academy was supposed to be one of the most brilliant schools in the country. Yet here I am, learning absolutely Nothing._ "Excuse me, Ms Hill. Do you have a problem with today's lesson?" _Crap._ My blue/brown eyes widen. _He must not know about my speech problem._ "N-n-n-no S-s-s-sir." I tried so hard not to stumble in that sentence, but everybody else was already snickering. I looked down at my shoes. The Teacher sighed. "Alright Ms. Hill. Please have a seat. On the Bright side.." The Teacher then began the lesson. I continued to roll my pencil around on my desk.

"Alright Class. We have a new student today, so please welcome her. She is a bit held up." I looked up, startled. The last time a student transferred here, It was me. You all can see how this played.

"Please treat her well." As soon as the Teacher said that, everyone rolled their eyes. In Sync, which was creepy. "I must go welcome her. Please be good, class while I'm gone." Pfft, Like that would happen!

I listened to the gossip that the girls where already spreading about her.

"I Wonder who she is." One girl said.

"I bet she's some stupid kid, like Splat." Another girl answered

"Ugh! Do we really need another Splat? One is already annoying." A girl whined.

 _Hello! You never even MET Her, and your already judging her!? That's low._ I thought.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and the Teacher ran/walked in. "Alright Class. Meet-" In walked the girl. She turned and spoke in a dull tone. "I'll introduce myself, _Sir._ My mother told you that, didn't she? That I'd like to introduce myself."

 _ **SILENCE**_

Every stared, open mouthed at the girl. Then, everybody turned to stare at the Teacher, who was quivering he was so dam scared.

I looked at the girl silently.

She was pretty, I'll admit. She had lovely light green eyes, and light brown hair. She was silent, and she was glaring at the girls who spoke. "Excuse me _Girls._ I really love how you just judged me, straight off the bat without even seeing me. That was so sweet." She said, in a very sarcastic tone. Everyone was shocked.

The "ringleader" of the girls gaped at her. Stacey (Ringleaders name) then rolled her eyes over-dramatically. "Sorry B*tch, but you can't talk to me like that. I'm Stacey, the Queen of the School. Also, My Mother is the Founder of this school." She said crossly. I blinked. _Wow Stacey. I can't tell if its true or not, but I bet you its not, Still, Stacey is feared from everybody because she is the daughter of Melody Riversong._ But, The new girl blinked, and started to _laugh,_ startling everyone.

Stacey was baffled, and her expression was priceless. I giggled silently to myself. _Well. New girl burned Stacey badly, didn't she?_ The girl then stood up, and regained her bored posture. "I'm sorry. I never introduced myself, did I?"

"I'm Leaf Riversong. What do your parents do? Mine run a school. In fact, the school is Riversong Academy." Leaf said, her light green eyes sparkling with amusement. Poor Stacey.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyler's POV

I gaped at the new girl. Or Leaf, I guess. Stacey gasped, and huffed angrily. "Excuse me, your lying. Mom would never produce Scrum like you." Stacey scoffed. Leaf's eyes then did something creepy. They flashed blood red, before returning to normal. Leaf groans in annoyance. "Well, _Stacey_. Let me call your, 'Mother' and we can see who was right." Leaf's eyes had closed, and Stacey gave her scariest glare. I shivered. _Leaf's gonna be scared.._ However, Leaf proved me wrong again. "I'm sorry Stacey. Your about as intimidating as a flipping flower." Leaf said, and giggled. _What the hey? Leaf's weird..._ "Hmph." Stacey huffs, and then turns to one of her minions. "Ashley, go get me my Mom." Stacey demanded. Leaf giggled. "No need Stacey. Shes on her way to greet me now."

~ Timeskip to qhen Melody Riversong Gets here ~

(Sky's POV)

Ms. Melody came in, her brown eyes the same as always, glaring. But as soon as she saw Leaf, she stopped glaring at everybody, and ran as fast as she could. Before Leaf Or Melody could talk, Stacey did a very risky move. "Mother!" Stacey called, and ran towards Melody. Melody didn't even flinch, and just sidestepped her.

Melody turned to glare at Stacey. "I Am NOT your Mother, Stacey. Please be aware." Then, She turned her attention to the class. "Alright Kids! Listen up!" She growled out. "Thi _s thing_ is not my Daughter." Melody gestured to Stacey, who was beet red, from both anger and embarrassment. "Besides, I could never produce scrum like that." Melody said with a smirk. Stacey gaped. Leaf smiled, amusement flashing quickly through her green eyes. Leaf then turned to Stacey and flashed the "Loser" sign. "Sorry Girl. She's my mom." With that said, Leaf turned and walked silently out of the classroom.

As soon as Leaf walked out, Melody turned to the Teacher angrily. "What is this I hear about you and my daughter?" Melody asked. The Teacher quivered in fear. "N-n-nothing Ma'am. S-s-she was just lying..." Big Mistake.

Right! I forgot to mention, didn't I? Melody is a trained master in all martial Arts. She grabbed the Teacher by his neck, and snarled. "My daughter would NEVER lie!" Melody shouted. Most people assumed she was angry, but I could see a hint of... Sadness? _Your just hallucinating, Skyler._ I thought.

Suddenly, a quite voice spoke up. "Mom, calm down. Please don't kill a teacher. Its my first day, alright?" Everyone blinked, and turned.

What they saw, startled them. A boy, with light brown hair and blue eyes walked in softly, and was staring at Melody. Instantly, Melody let go of the teacher. "Sorry you had to see that. How are you, son?" she asked calmly.

Hold on. SON!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIME OUT! TIME OOOOUT!

 **PAUSE!**

(A/N: If you don't know a "Pause" is, its when the "Movie" [story] is paused and the people watching it comment. I hope to add a lot of humor instead of all sadness. Oh yeah, ** is actions. "" is speak.)

Sky: "EH!? W-w-what t-the h-h-heck h-h-hap-p-pened!?"

Leaf: "Oh, you are "Splat" right? This is my own little world~. Welcome."

Sky: "W-w-why is e-e-everyb-b-body p-p-paused!?"

Leaf: *Tick mark appears* "Its like an intermission. Usually we have to do something funny here."

Sky: "So, o-our l-l-life is a m-m-movie t-t-that y-y-you're w-w-watching!?"

Leaf: "Yepperdoodles."

Sky: "Is y-y-your b-b-brother h-h-here?"

Leaf: *Huffs* "I'm not enough, even if I have weird hearing senses?"

?: "Calm down Sis."

Leaf: *Sticks tongue out* "Hmph. Oh right! Sorry to teleport you here Skyler, you just randomly came in. Wait. In the subtitles, "Damn" is spelled "Dam." Why?"

Sky: *Blushes* "B-b-because I'm r-r-referring to t-the P-Percy J-Jackson i-inside j-joke.

Leaf: *Stays quite before laughing* "HAHA! Good job Skyler! By the way, who has the remote?"

?: "I have the remote, Sis."

Leaf: "Please play it."

 _Escape._ I thought silently. _I need to escape. Its too hard to deal with everything and everyone._ I began making plans to escape, but I also examined the new boy. "My name is Hisoka. Please take care of me." He said, monotone. Hisoka bowed, and then turned to Melody. "Mother, may I please know why you are beating him up?" I narrowed my eyes. _Why do you speak monotone so much? Is it because We are not as exciting as you hoped we would be?_ Melody blinked and set him down. "Of course, Hisoka. He said Leaf was lying." Instantly, Hisoka did something strange, just ;like his mother. His shoulders widen, back straight, and the same clouded look came into his eyes. "Of course Mother. Please, don't beat him up. I need somebody to teach this lesson." Melody nodded, and smiled towards everyone. "Alright Class. Mr. Sohma, please continue." Melody said, and walked straight out the door like nothing happened.

After Class, it was Lunch, for two hours. _Dang.._ I thought. _This has the weirdest schedule ever..._ I walked over to my favorite spot, in front of a tree, straight out in the sun. Usually, I'd eat lunch alone, but today that wasn't the case. I looked confused, seeing the two Riversong children. Leaf was... Crying? _Huh, Leaf had the strangest personality from what I've seen so far..._ I watched silently, hidden in the shadows.

Hisoka was comforting Leaf, and a smile graced his features. _His smile is pretty- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING SKY!? YOU JUST MET HIM. SELF. NO. SHUT UP MIND._ Shaking my head, I walked forward. Hisoka caught sight of me, and made a "shush" gesture. I nodded, and sat next to Leaf, trying to comfort her. _I may not know her, but she is new here. I want her to have somebody to comfort her..._ Leaf looked up, and blinked at me. "Oh Hello. Your name is Sky, right?" I nodded, and smiled warmly. Leaf smiled back. "Sorry about what you had to see. I usually don't act like that. Stacey just irked me." I snorted and laughed. Leaf tilted her head. "You are a silent one, huh?" I thought for a second, then shrugged. Hisoka then spoke up. "No your not, Skyler. I can see it in your face. You want to speak, but can't. Whats holding you back?" I looked at him in Shock. Leaf glanced at her brother, and nodded. "Of course. You stutter, don't you? You're known as "Splat" because you stumble around, both words and your own two feet, and also fall a lot, making the "Splat" sound." I nodded sadly. _Dang... She found out._ "Speak." Hisoka demanded. I blinked. Leaf gently punched her brothers arm. "What he means, is will you please speak for us, Sky? We promise not to laugh. We have two hours, after all." I nodded, and smiled at them. "I-is M-m-melody R-really y-y-your M-M-Moth-er?" I asked softly. The twins blinked, looked at each other, and laughed. I was surprised. _Hisoka's laugh is sweet.. GAH. SHUT UP MIND!_ Hisoka spoke. "Yeah. We both trained under her." Suddenly, I checked the time. _Crud! I have only one more hour!_ "I G-g-got t-to g-go..." I mumbled, and they nodded. "See you in History!" Leaf called. _Right... We have History next, don't we?_ As I ran away (Trying as usual not to fall, and failing.) I thought I heard Leaf speak. "So... What about that Rollerskating place nearby? I heard the "Mizuki" is performing today." I looked confused for a second, but brushed it off as another thing of Leaf's weirdness.

I ran down the street, trying my hardest not to stumble. _Almost there... You can do it, Sky!_ I thought to myself, and ran towards the flashing Neon Lights. Quickly, I ran into it, and changed into my outfit, mask, and Roller Skates.

"Ah, Hello Ms. Mizuki, how may I help you?" A nervous Ticket seller said. I just simply held up my pointer finger (Signaling the number one) "Of course. Free of charge as usual. All you need to do is entertain the guests with your skills, alright?" I smiled, and nodded.

As I walked out into the rink, everybody fell silent. I smiled at the people on the rink, and waved. Everybody smiled back. _Friendly people..._ I thought. With a smile, I strut out and began to dash through the roller skating rink. I skated expertly around the new kids, and each time I passed somebody who looked down, I gave them a thumbs up.

One girl looked like she was really having trouble. She had light blue hair, and sad hazel eyes. She was stumbling along, trying to hold onto the railing but she couldn't. I frowned, and skated over to her. She looked at me while I smiled, and held out my left arm. She understood, and took it. We then started to skate slowly around the little girl was smiling. Her smile made me smile.

After a while, she got the hang of it. When she did, I lowered my arm and she took off, skating like a pro. I laughed, and then heard a sound, as If small jingle bells where playing. Glancing around, I froze. Want to know why I froze?

Hisoka, and Leaf Riversong where putting on there skates.


End file.
